Response and Responsibility
by RazzDazz
Summary: "Take responsibility for your actions," he whispered into her ear.  "Eh?" she looked at him confusedly, "What responsibility?"


Dr. Kyouya Ootori, the president of Ootori Medical and Research Centre narrowed his eyes as he spotted his prey. There was a certain lady doctor who had managed to evade his persuasive attempts to have her succumb to her primal desires. The incident in the cubicle of the ladies lavatory was a good example that they were compatible emotionally and physically.

His mind was filled no more with work but of her. He wasn't a skirt chaser like his laissez-faire entrepreneur best friend Tamaki Suou. But he found himself thinking of her more and more each day and with each passing minute. It was driving him nuts. Several times he had stopped himself from masturbating. Masturbation was bad for health, psychologically and physically.

He had to do a series of exercises such as jogging, jumping Jacks or squats or push-ups just to quell the need if he was far away from the men's restroom. If he was in the men's room he would have dunked his head into a sink full of water. When he was alone ready for bed before he thought of scintillating things concerning her, he would drown himself in liquor. Still it didn't help.

It just increased his hallucination of her. He ended up soaking himself in a tub of cold water. He even slept with ladies of the night to ease his pulsating need and growing bulge, still no satisfaction. Looking at the mirror, his reflection was pale with sunken eyes and he had dark circles and eye bags. The glasses made him look like an addicted online NEET gamer.

He found it hard to focus on his job. Everyone looked like Dr. Haruhi Fujioka to him. He nearly tossed his secretary on his table because he thought he saw Haruhi advancing to him with nothing on. He blinked hard and gripped the table edge. His hand went for his tie to loosen it. He stared at his secretary, and frowned at her. It was all in his demented thoughts.

"Damn it!" He stood up and walked hurriedly towards the door, "Rika-san, please cancel all my appointments for today," he opened the door then paused a while, "and tomorrow as well," then he slipped out of his office.

His secretary gaped at him, "But your brother will…" She chased after him, "Ootori-sensei your brother will be here for a site visit,"

"Yumeichirou will entertain him," His voice echoed as he entered into the lift.

Yumeichirou Yamaguza was the Corporate Liaisons Senior Manager and his head hung glumly after receiving the president's message given to him by the president's secretary. The president's secretary patted his back in sympathy. That was all she could do for the poor man.

"Ahh, I see what I don't see… ahahahaaaa…" Yamaguza laughed in dread.

Meanwhile, Kyouya had reached his destination and was spying on his lady love. What should he do? She was in the paediatric ward attending to a crying little boy. She rubbed his little back and kissed the tuft of hair on his head. For a moment he was so jealous of the small boy that he was gritting his teeth. Should he pounce on her? No, that was harassment.

Should he follow her every move? Shit, that would make him an unrepentant stalker. He should just kidnap her. Then everyone could blame on aliens for abducting humans. Or depraved low lives out there desperate for quick big bucks. No one would suspect him. He was after all society's golden boy. He saw her go out of the ward and walking to an opening.

She was going to enter the lift. He passed the ward and saw the little boy looking at the doorway. The boy happened to look at him and he glared at the boy as if he wanted to devour the kid. The kid froze out of shock and fright then cried aloud complaining to the nurse assigned to that ward that there was a ghost with sunken and scary piercing black eyes that wanted to eat him alive.

Kyouya chuckled to himself. It wasn't like him to behave childishly. But it felt good. Undoubtedly, he was a closet bully. Hadn't he bullied Haruhi to work for the host club even though she had paid her debt of accidentally breaking an expensive vase? His bullying methods were all done discreetly because that idiotic oyabaka wannabe Tamaki would shield her in every way possible.

It was just no fun. Ahh, yet now there was no Tamaki and she was all his. He chuckled gleefully. The door to the lift was closing but he stuck a foot against the side of the lift's doorway preventing it from closing. The door jerked slightly at the disruption then slid open slowly. The only occupant gasped as Kyouya slipped into the lift like some sort of spectre.

The door closed and he pressed the halt and close button. The lift was in suspended animation. Then he turned to face her. He smiled rather wickedly, "Why must it be here that we meet?"

"How should I know," Haruhi answered uneasily.

He edged closer while she distanced herself. He grabbed the front of her doctor's coat and pulled her towards him. "Wrong answer,"

Her eyes widened, "This is crazy,"

She tried to brush his hand off her coat lapel. But it was a futile attempt. He looked at her with piercing dark eyes. She gulped in apprehension. His eyes, they were looking at her hungrily.

"What do you want from me?" Her eyes fleeted towards the lift door.

She was desperate to get out of the lift. She shouldn't have taken the lift. She should have taken the stairs instead. Hadn't their encounters with each other in lifts? She must remember to take the stairs next time. Lifts were becoming a health hazard for her. Now she had another phobia to contend with besides lightning and thunder and it was lifts. He hit the release button then at another.

She felt the lift ascending. Her eyes darted at the digital panel. But he blocked her view of the panel. She only saw his large frame in front of her. His hand cupped her jaw. She had no choice but to look at his hungry eyes.

"Take responsibility for your actions," he whispered into her ear.

"Eh?" she looked at him confusedly, "What responsibility?"

"Be responsible for," He lifted her hand and placed it on his pulsating pride, "this,"

She gasped and flushed. She couldn't reply him. She didn't know how and what to reply him. He had caught her by surprise. She instinctively retracted her hand but he held it firm to where it was. It made her palm which was on it tremble. His manhood was hard and it made her think of the time they were on the rooftop of the centre. This blasted man did the same thing as he did then.

Her face was hot from exasperation and mortification. "H-how's THAT my res-responsibility?"

"Oh, no," He raised his eyebrow, "winking, and giving me flying kisses plus licking a lollipop or sucking an ice-cream pop then moistening your lips with your tongue at me, what's that? I suppose you'd blame all of this on Aphrodite?"

"What?" Her eyes grew large, "I did no such thing!"

"Really, because that was exactly what you were doing and they don't look too innocent to me," He wrapped his arm around her waist, "I won't be lenient to liars,"

"I'm not lying," she glared at his arm which was on her waist. "What're you doing?"

He hurled her over his shoulder. The lift door slid open. She gasped and gaped. She'd been abducted by the president of a medical centre turned crazed primate. She screamed and kicked him and hit his back with her bare hands. She managed to take a glimpse of the digital panel, they were at level 10. Huh? Level 10 to 12 were strictly for alternate therapies.

These levels weren't open yet to public. They were still empty of employee as the management were searching for qualified candidates to fill in the vacancies. She began feeling panicky.

"Why are you dragging me here?" She hit his back, "I've yet to finish my rounds,"

There was a beep, "Yes, this is Ootori Kyouya, I have with me Dr Fujioka Haruhi and she'll be accompanying me to Hankyujuku prefecture. Yes, the whole day," Then with a snap of his cell he placed it back into his jacket pocket.

"Are you crazy?" She yelled at him, "Do you know how people are going to view that?"

"I don't care to know," He smacked her bottom, "All I know is that I won't let you go until you take responsibility for my overall health,"

Oh, lord where was he taking her? She didn't want to get out of the lift. She grabbed hold of the door. But her hand missed the door as it slid close. She wriggled her body violently to free herself from his clutches. He gripped her buttocks firmly.

"This bodily friction that you had imposed on us only intensifies my desire for you. You make a delectable meal,"

She immediately stopped moving around much to his amusement. Then she braved herself by asking, "Where are we going?"

"Eden,"

Eden? It sounded primal, seductive and dangerous to her. Her heart was beating rapidly. She could feel the blood rush to her brain. She could hardly breathe. He walked towards the direction of an ultra light and technology sophisticated removable greenhouse running on solar energy. She was astounded to discover that there was a greenhouse at level 10.

Then it struck her that this was the alternate medicine floor. Of course they needed to have a greenhouse for medicinal herbs and such to plant, harvest, researching and use when the right time came. The greenhouse was created by a third generation Yakuza lord who loved landscaping and gardening. He called it Eden and had wanted to present it to his lady love but hadn't the chance.

The Yakuza lord's lady love was a prosecutor for the National justice department. It was a risky relationship. Yet in the end, she was the one who had broken up with him. It wasn't because she was afraid of being exposed as the lover of a yakuza lord. But rather she didn't want to be in the way because he was already married to the daughter of another Yakuza family.

The Yakuza lord was so heartbroken because he loved her deeply that he had made the decision to sell the greenhouse to the medical center. He sold the greenhouse because he hadn't the will to take care of it. It would only pain him more. So gardening was done by contract gardeners who would come four times a week to tend to the plants and such.

In contrast to popular belief, some Yakuzas were die-hard romantics. The Yakuza lord was also an ex-schoolmate of his so it was a profitable business for both. He lifted his left hand and made it a fist. On his middle finger was a ring with a blue stone embedded in it. He touched it on the light scanner. The door slid open. The blue stone wasn't a gem but a chip.

Only he had it and it was a key to lock or open any doors. Only one person knew and it was the Head of Security who was also the Vice President of the medical centre. The thing about this special ring was not opening or locking any doors in the centre but that it could be activated as a 12 hours lockdown of a specific room with a 45 degrees turn to the left and 90 degrees to the right.

There was a whirring sound. It meant that the countdown for the lockdown had started to kick-in. Haruhi had a bad feeling after hearing the sound.

"What's that sound?" She poked Kyouya's back.

"That," Kyouya stroked her backside, "is the sound for NO TRESPASSERS ALLOWED,"

Her heart beat increased, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," He gripped her tighter, "This time won't be like last time we were on the roof, remember?"

"What?" Her heart was at her throat. She croaked as she continued, "It was you who... wanted to…,"

Then she paused unable to say the rest. She felt hot all over. Stupid man! He made her think of what he did to her on the roof top. She gripped his back. Stupid man! She bit her lower lip. She had to get a grip of reality. She was being kidnapped by this scheming man.

"Say it," he commanded her. He squeezed her backside, "Say it!"

"Ahhwww…," she cried, "Say what?"

"Don't play dumb," he walked to the center of the garden and put her not too gently down on a soft bed of grass.

She fell on her bum, "Ouch!"

She glared at him. He had both hands on his hips. His tie was askew. His hand went to his tie. He took it off and threw it on the grassy ground in frustration. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows. All the buttons on his shirt were undone. His shirt was out of his trouser. He looked dishevelled but strangely attractive that way. She gulped. What the heck was she thinking? Wasn't she the kidnapped victim here?

"I told you at the rooftop, that there were ways to release stress and tension, didn't I?" he glanced down at her.

His eyes were intense and stormy. She felt drawn into them. No, she was drowning. She instinctively raised her hand to the base of her throat. No, no, no… not that… Heavens, he didn't bring her here to… no, no, no… her eyes darted towards the door. Then she remembered that the door was closed for 12 hours! No, no, no… She backed away.

Yes, she admitted she became a little cheeky giving him those innuendos. Oh, why did she do those things? She pointed at the door, "O-open t-the DOOORRRR…" even though she knew it was futile.

"There's NO escaping me this time…" He advanced closer.

"D-don't do this, Kyouya!" She crossed both hands on her chest.

"Good response, Haruhi," His eyes glittered dangerously. "Because what I'm about to do to you will release my stress and temper your tension…"

He took off his shirt and threw it behind him as he walked slowly towards her. He then unbuckled his belt, taking it off and dropped it onto the rose bush. His finger was on his trouser zipper. Her eyes widened in shock. She immediately closed her eyes. She had felt it. She didn't want to see it. She heard him chuckling.

"What?" He smirked, "We're both doctors. We've both seen the anatomies of both life and lifeless human bodies," Then he clucked his tongue, "ahh, but this is your first time with one that is THROBBING for you…"

She was on her feet and tried to jump to the side to put a distance between them but was easily captured by him. He simply had to grab her coat's collar and he pulled her towards him. She found herself in his embrace. She also felt his hand under her silk blouse. His hand was cupping one breast with her bra still on she could still feel the warmth of his palm on her breast permeating through the thin lace.

"This," she spoke softly, "isn't right,"

"This," he spoke gently, "isn't wrong either,"

Then she found herself against a small yet sturdy tree. She gasped as he fingered the V of her blouse. He unbuttoned them all with just a hand. His hand snaked behind her back and unhooked the hook of her lacy bra. He pushed the bra up to her chest and her breasts were free from their confine. He smiled lazily as he saw the nipples became taut.

"Nice response," as he lowered his head on one breast.

He licked the taut nipple, kissed it, sucked it and played it with his tongue then he kissed it again. Her breath hitched and she placed her hand on his back. He shifted his attention to the other one and did the same thing. He smiled wider hearing her sigh. She gripped his bare back or rather dug her fingers into his flesh. She felt her shoulders bare.

She was still wearing her clothes but he had slipped her white coat and blouse off and they were hanging from her arms. She no longer gripped his bare back. Her arms were by her sides. He licked from her breast right to the base of her throat where he kissed it. She shuddered and pressed her lips together. The coat and blouse slid off her arm to the grassy ground.

She gasped. She was topless. She blushed from stimulation and embarrassment that he found endearing. She moistened her lips as he slipped his hand under her skirt. She jerked as his fingers slipped into her lace panty. His middle finger sought and found her hidden sanctuary. He gave it a gentle rub. She moaned putting her on his shoulder.

He felt the wet hotness on his middle finger as it flowed to his hand. "A pleasurable response," He kissed the side of her mouth.

"Ahn," her hand grabbed his left buttock, "t-temper my t-tension…" Her hand went to his trouser waistband, "fill me up…"

"Now you say what I wanted to hear,"

He removed her skirt while she helped him unzip his trouser. They were both in their undies. She saw his pride stood erect against the smooth textured briefs. Her panty was wet and her womanhood was hot and aching for him to quell that ache. They slid their undies off.

Then she made her move. It was brazen since he had made his so blatantly. She rubbed her breasts on his chest. She pressed herself to him to feel his pride on her maiden mound. She felt him shudder with desire.

She kissed his lips, "Desirable response,"

She sunk on her knees and boldly yet gently tugged his pride. She lay on her back while opening her arms wide at him. He gasped then smiled seductively at her while getting down on top of her. His hands were on her hips. One hand gently pushed her leg wider. He sought for her clitoris and played with it with his middle finger until she was groaning for release.

"This will ease part of the pain when I enter into you," he said tenderly, "since this is your first time,"

She nodded. His manhood was on her maiden mound. He rubbed her wetness on it. Then he inserted his joy of life into her soft sanctuary. She cried in pain and ecstasy. Her fingers dug holes in the soft ground. He pushed deeper and deeper into her. She was moving in rhythm with his movements. He buried himself deep in her womb spreading his warmness in her.

Her face had a tint of blush so was her body. Her eyes had tears in them. She bit her lower lip as the tingling sensation began spreading all over her body. She was having an orgasm as he played with her nipples with his thumbs. He massaged her breasts and gently tugged her taut nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. She pressed her lips together than opened her mouth.

He then captured her mouth and his tongue sought hers. She put her arms round his neck and they kissed deeply. As the broke apart, each was grasping for air. He felt the warm wetness between her legs. It was a mixture of her womanly juices and blood. He had penetrated through her hymen. She was no longer a virgin. She had become his woman. He looked at her.

Her chest was heaving from their lovemaking. He entered into her again. She looked at him with gentle warm eyes. He eased of her and laid his head in between the valley of her breasts. He had wanted to have another go with her but he couldn't do it. It was unfair for her. It was her first time and he had actually robbed her of having a decent first time.

But he was in for a shock when she climbed on top of him and lowered her face to kiss his forehead, tip of his nose, his lips, his chin, the base of his throat, the middle of his chest, his stomach, his navel… where he shuddered in delight and she peeked at him with a seductive smile on her face.

"Wonderful response," she murmured as she lowered her head to kiss his manhood.

He gasped, "You," He jerked slightly. This was her first time but how could she… know these seductive actions…? His calmed pride became hard.

"You've tempered my tension," She put a finger on his lips, "Now my responsibility is to release your stress,"

And so the carnal activities went all night and progressed in a most gratifying manner. Kyouya found that his stress didn't decrease. In fact the more satisfied he was the more stressful and greedy he became. Was he a sex addict? He didn't think so. Looking at her, she didn't seem to mind being dominated and to dominate him. It was an exciting thing to be intimate with her.

"It's morning," he whispered into her ear.

He already had his shirt and trouser on. The shirt was halfway buttoned but was tucked nicely into his trouser. The tie hung loosely and his dishevelled hair made him look like a sexy delinquent. He wore his glasses and that made him look a haughty, naughty hottie. He passed her attire to her. She took her garments from him.

"How do you know?" She wore her clothes in front of him.

He raised an amused eyebrow. She wore her clothes in front of him. She didn't turn her back to him while wearing her bra. All that shyness she possessed from before completely disappeared. That in itself was a temptation for him. Damn it!

"I always wake up at 4a.m." He placed a few fruits on her lap. "Here, something to replenish our energy," He took a bite on the green apple.

She looked surprised, "Fruits,"

"There's a fruit orchard beside the garden and next to the fruit orchard there's a vegetable grove."

"Ahh," she nodded, understanding at once. She peeled an orange and slipped a piece into her mouth then she took a piece and placed it on his lower lip.

He smiled and opened his mouth for her to slip the piece into his mouth. He kissed the tips of her fingers. "Now, that's what I call responsibility,"

It was almost time for the lockdown to cease its activation. They got up and Kyouya wrapped his arm round Haruhi's waist. He brought her to him. He smelled her womanly essence before releasing her. Haruhi brought her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," Kyouya whispered softly into her ear.

"A response I would love to hear over and over again, my love." Haruhi whispered back into his ear.

"There's another responsibility I'd like to give you but the time isn't now and the response that I'd like to get from you will have to wait too,"

Her heart skipped a beat at that all important yet elusive proclamation. "Than I'll be looking forward to it so that I can respond to it properly,"

There was a clacking sound. The 12 hours lockdown timer had deactivated. The greenhouse door clicked. It was now unlocked. They looked at each other and knew that they had to part. Kyouya led the way while Haruhi followed behind him. Their attire was nicely pulled together and not a single hair was out of place as they stepped out of the greenhouse.

He went into the lift and pressed the open button for her. But she didn't enter. He frowned slightly, what's keeping her? He stuck his head out of the lift. She wasn't around! Where was she? Then he shook his head, probably she didn't want to be seen with him. She was quite cautious and it was so like her nature to protect their reputation.

That was half true, while he used the lift to reach his office, Haruhi turned to the right. She didn't want to ride the lift. It was a phobia for her. Not because she was afraid being with him but of what they might do in the lift. How long were people going to wait for the lift to come to their floor? They might call for the repair and maintenance experts to rectify the problem.

When the lift door opened, people were going to get a shock out of their lives! So she took the stairs. It was safest although not the fastest and tiresome. Alas, it was best for both of them.

_Two hours later…_

The gardening crew came into the greenhouse to do their chores.

"Eh?"

A middle aged man scratched his head as he peered closer on the trash stabber. There was something purple stuck on it. He brought it nearer for inspection. His eyes grew wide. He was shocked. It was a woman's lace panty and it was in a tattered condition.

"EH?"

THE END

**A/N: I must admit I was embarrassed to write this fic so explicitly. I'm so embarrassed to death! But then if I don't write it, I'll die! Anyways, I had goosebumps all over and had to cover myself with a blanket even as I wrote this fic. If you find this to be a little too vulgar for your sensibilities and the chars to be OOC than that's too bad. They're not in OHS anymore. No condoms were sacrificed in this story… (cough and looking elsewhere) They weren't needed. The chars were clean so no condoms… (cough and clears throat)... Lastly, thanks for reading and reviewing this fic.**


End file.
